


Late Nights

by cvspharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvspharmercy/pseuds/cvspharmercy
Summary: Gabe finds Angela working late yet again, asleep in her office. After carrying her to her room, Doctor Ziegler doesn't let Commander Reyes leave...





	Late Nights

Reyes walked briskly towards the clinic. It was only a small cut, but it was an excuse to see Angela. There was a dim light shining through the bottom of the door. Of course she was still there; she always stays late into the night. Gabe slowly opened the door, as to not scare any of Angela’s assistants. He doesn’t mean to intimidate them, but their tails duck between their legs every time he walks into the room. He opens the door to find Angela fast asleep on her desk, pen still in her hand. Her blonde bangs rested softly on her nose, the lamp making her face glow. Her lips were rosy pink and slightly parted; a perfect beauty. 

Gabe sighed and took the pen out of her hand. After bandaging his small cut himself, he positioned his hands underneath her legs and on her back to gently pick her up and began carrying her to her room. He looked down at the doctor. Her long lashes fluttered and half-asleep murmurs escaped her lips. Gabe chuckled to himself. Angela’s legs were still dangling from his arms when Gabe swiped her ID to enter her room. He finally placed her slowly on her bed. Before he could leave the bed, he felt a tug at his shirt. 

“Please...stay...” the doctor urged sleepily. 

“You sure do have a way with words,” Gabe snickered.

Angela responded with a grin, and yanked him next to her. Gabe turned over to face Angela and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

“You gotta stop doing this to yourself, Ang,” he whispered. 

She pushed him playfully. “As if I didn’t know that.”

Reyes knew he should be leaving; if he stayed any longer he wouldn’t leave until morning. The young medic detected this and pulled him in for a kiss. He was quite larger (and scarier) than her, but the slightest touch of her lips made him melt into her arms. He kissed her over and over, ever so tenderly. She was his relief, and he hers. 

His large, ragged hands found their way caressing Angela’s face. Their passionate kissing started heating up.

Angela rolled Gabe over to straddle him. 

“Oh, what happened to Sleepy Ang?” Gabe inquired with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

She took off her lab coat, pulled out her ponytail, and flipped her hair, Gabe watching with greedy eyes. She casually got off his lap and walked over to her drawers. “Well fine, I’ll just get ready for bed,then,” she huffed, Gabe still in the same position on the bed. She eyed the door as she shifted through her drawers. It automatically locked after a few minutes, but she had to make sure. Gabe noticed this and smiled. He knew where this was going. 

Reyes made his way over to Angela and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Pressing up against her, he swayed his hips so hers did too. He moved his hands under her shirt. “Do you need help with that?” he asked.

“Maybe so,” she replied sarcastically, moving one of his hands up beneath her breast. Gabe’s other hand pulled Angela’s black sweater over her head. 

Gabe nipped at her ear, breathing heavily as he unhooked her bra strap. He continued to caress her breasts. Angela sighed and reached her dainty but experienced fingers around to unbuckle Gabe’s belt. As soon as his pants fell to the ground Angela whipped around to face the towering man, being greeted by eager kisses and both partners tugging at her pants. 

Gabe carried Angela and pressed her up to the wall, lips locking and tongues meeting. Gabe moved his lips down to the doctor’s tits, finally resting on her perked nipples. All it took was a lick for Angela to moan loudly. His fingers finally made way to slip under her black panties to feel her dripping pussy. 

“Be careful not to...aah..stretch them..they’re..hh..new,” gasped Angela.

Gabe smiled as he continued sucking on her nipples. He eased off and kissed Angela once more. “You mean they weren’t meant for me?” He hissed into her ear. Angela whimpered. Gabe pulled away, almost fully erect. Angela weakly held herself up on the wall, knees buckling from the sight. “Alright, let’s see these panties, then,” Gabe urged, motioning for her to turn around.

Of course, Angela obliged, turning to face the wall and put her forearms and elbows on the wall. Oh man, these panties and her ass were too much to handle.

Gabe couldn’t contain himself as he quickly pulled down her panties and began licking her pussy. Angela yelped at the sudden sensation but was overcome with pleasure. He lapped at her pussy, taking in every bit of it. God, was he good with his tongue. But as she began to reach her climax, Gabe pulled away. Confused, Angela began to turn her head when she heard his underwear drop. She caught a glimpse of his completely erect cock. Her pussy quivered just from looking at it. 

Gabe leaned over her, his tip touching her entrance. “You want it, huh?” he whispered, trying to control his eagerness. 

“Stop fucking...teasing me..aah,” stuttered Angela. 

“I don’t think you really want it,” Gabe said, beginning to pull away.

“Oh God Gabriel PLEASE fuck me!” Angela yelped.

“That’s my girl,” he said slyly.

Gabe thrusted his thick cock inside, having no trouble as Angela was soaked. He was already picking up speed, his hips moving on his own thanks to Angela’s perfect pussy. 

Angela couldn’t stop moaning as he pounded her, so she had to cover her mouth. Faster and faster, Gabe began to groan himself. 

“Oh fuck Gabe..Gabe..ahh..oh my God, I’m already about to cum!” Angela moaned. Gabriel smiled and grabbed her ass as he fucked the shit out of her. 

Angela clenched her hand even tighter around her mouth as she orgasmed. Gabe slowed down to let her pussy breathe. Angela whipped back around. “Oh...I’m..not done yet,” she panted, moving to the bed and lying on her back, spreading her wet pussy with her fingers, still tremoring from her orgasm.

Gabe couldn’t hold back and immediately reentered her. Angela didn’t bother covering her mouth this time. They kissed and felt each other’s tongues as Angela began to lock her legs around Gabe.He grabbed one of her breasts and held her head as he continued to pound into her. 

“Oh fuck yes...oh FUCK! Fuck..aaHH...me!!” Angela yelped. Gabe thrusted harder.

The bed was about to break when Gabe could feel himself reaching his limit. “Ang..oh fuck..i’m gonna..unh...cum!!” he moaned, picking up speed. 

“Me too..oh God please...inside me!” Angela gasped. Gabe growled as he bucked into her.

One final thrust and Angela’s pussy shuddered with immense pleasure when Gabe’s cum shot into her.

Exhaustion came over both of them quickly and they fell into each other’s arms. Angela was the first one to fall asleep, to no surprise. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel. Gabe caressed her face once more, kissed her forehead, and got up to clean up. It’s a good thing the next day was a day off, or they could’ve been awoken by intrusion of commanders. He got back under the covers to cuddle with Angela. She awoke and was glad to see Gabe was staying the night with her. She pulled him in close, their naked bodies touching, still warm from each other’s presence. “I think I love you, Commander Reyes,” she sighed.

A bit taken aback, he stayed silent for a couple of moments. Finally, Angela spoke. “You don’t have to say anything. I know, our relationship needs to stay professional, but-“ Angela was cut off by Gabe’s sensual kiss. 

“I love you too, Ang,” he whispered. With that, their eyes fluttered shut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic I've ever made so go easy on me! I'm starting to get really into Mercykill, there are soooo many scenarios that I constantly think about. I'll probably keep writing Mercykill until I get tired of it! I know this was really short, but I'm still a novice writer :P I might add on to this eventually!


End file.
